The Phantom Menace: My New Version
by Shadow-Factor
Summary: This is my version of Episode I. less politics, no midi-chlorians, teenage Anakin Skywalker, AND NO JAR JAR BINKS!
1. Pages 1 thru 9

"The Phantom Menace (Shadow-Factor's version)"

Written By: Shadow-Factor

Writer's Note: This is my first script, so bear with me here

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS**

* * *

A string of stars expands across pitch blackness

Title Card: STAR WARS

_EPISODE I:_

_THE PHANTOM MENACE_

_Turmoil has struck the Galactic Republic in a time of major desperation. The taxation on several trade routes has backfired dangerously, with the devious Trade Federation planning to solve the matter with a blockade on Naboo, recently stopping shipment to the planet. As the Republic Senate is stuck in a series of heated arguments, the Supreme Chancellor has sent two cunning Jedi Knights to settle the conflicting matter… _

Screen cuts to a striped erect starship known as a Republic Cruiser, swarming through the galaxy as it gradually makes it way near an array of rapid battleships surrounding the immense planet of Naboo. Inside the cruiser's cockpit, two mysteriously robed figures emerge. They confront two helmeted pilots. They tilted their heads with no sign of emotion.

CAPTAIN

What is it sir?

Qui Gon Jinn

Inform the Federation that we wish to aboard their starship immediately

CAPTAIN

Yes sir

The Captain turns back around, and with a flick of a blue switch a wide screen panel presents a Neimoidian Federation viceroy before their eyes. It had grey leathery skin and narrow black eyes that gleamed. Qui Gon and Obi Wan quickly shroud their visible face with their ragged hoods and fold their arms as they silently dropped back into the shadows.

CAPTAIN

Viceroy, the ambassadors plead to aboard your starcraft.

NUTE

Yeeesss. Very well. We will be honored to receive such guests.

CAPTAIN

With permission.

The Cruiser lands leisurely into a Federation Starship's landing station, thousands of skeletal droid fleets surround it, armed with advanced laser-files. A glowing ramp slides down from the entrance. Out comes the Jedi, still folding their arms. they glare around, sighing.

OBI WAN KENOBI

These new Federation Droids look useless

QUI GON JINN

Never judge by appearance my padawan

The pair walk into the passageway plated with white electronic walls. A silver protocol droid follows them.

TC-14

Hello, I am TC-14. Follow me this way.

The droid leads them to a wide conference room with an astonishing view of Naboo, its main terrain dark brown and it's oceans greenish blue. Qui Gon Jinn smiles at the sight of it.

QUI GON JINN

Hm. Such a peaceful planet at the stake of a villainous might.

OBI WAN KENOBI

But it's not the first time.

QUI GON JINN

True, very true

Obi Wan takes a glimpse at the droid leaving through the entrance, expressing worriment.

OBI WAN KENOBI

Master, I sense something, dark and gritty no so far.

QUI GON JINN

I do as well

The Jedi take a seat. They loosen their robes and rest their arms on the table, both taking deep breaths.

INT. Federation Battleship - Bridge

TC-14 strides through the sliding door and arrives to Nute, who stood watching over pilots steer his ship. TC-14 tapped him on the shoulder, Nute turning over.

NUTE

What is it, you stupid junk?!

TC-14

I have guided the ambassadors to your conference posting. They are in fact Jedi

NUTE

Jedi?! This can't be! Are you sure?!

TC-14

Yes, commander

Nute rushes over to a bulky, spherical machine that produces a holographic viewing of a concealed figure, the un-shadowed half of his face being pale and wrinkly white.

MYSTERIOUS FIGURE

What is it?

NUTE

Lord Sidious, it seems two Jedi Knights have managed to um, uh sneak onto our ship. What shall we do?

DARTH SIDIOUS

Begin the invasion

NUTE

What?!

DARTH SIDIOUS

You heard me. The Jedi may destroy our plans if we are not to take vital procedures at once

NUTE

Yes my lord

The hologram went static, the machine shutting down as Nute rubbed his forehead.

NUTE

(moans)(whispers) Oh no

Nute waved his hand at a goggled Captain who sprinted over, saluting his commander.

CAPTAIN(SUBTITLED)

Sir.

NUTE(SUBTITLED)

Inform the other battleships to begin the invasion right away

CAPTAIN

Yes, commander

Dozens of bronze colored battleship floated over the atmosphere of Naboo, clouds fading away. They soon approached the sparkling grasslands, releasing millions of Federation droids to march endlessly over the tall hills.

INT. Conference Room

Qui Gon and Obi Wan witnessed yellow Nabooian starfighters being blown to specks by the superior Federation militia. From afar, Several other Nabooian ships crashed into federation starcrafts, resulting in weak crimson explosions, almost puffs even.

OBI WAN KENOBI

Master, they're attacking Naboo!

QUI GON JINN

Yes

OBI WAN KENOBI

Well, just don't stand there, we have to do something!

QUI GON JINN

Not in the panic you are now

OBI WAN KENOBI

I'm sorry for my rudeness, Master

Obi Wan took a deep breath, shutting his tired eyes. Qui Gon Jinn clutched his fist. A single gust impacted the door, quaking the room, creating a hole in the entry. Out came a platoon of federation droids, shooting at them rapidly. The Jedi twirled around, swiping their sabers out and deflecting their blasts, returning directly to the reckless aimers, who fell to their defeat. Once all of them were finished, Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn wiped sweat off their red foreheads, dashing into the main passageway. There, they looked both ways, an entire fleet of droids marching straight from both sides, beeping "Rodger, Rodger".

OBI WAN KENOBI

Oh no

QUI GON JINN

Here!

Obi Wan deflected several blasts from the center of the passageway while Qui Gon sliced a gaping hole through a locked door, kicking it open. The pair jumped through, sliding down a tunnel into a vast station filled with aligned ships and carriers. Several helper droids staggered in separate directions past the two.

OBI WAN KENOBI

What's the plan, master?

QUI GON JINN

Escape as soon as possible

OBI WAN KENOBI

What about Viceroy Nute?

QUI GON JINN

He can wait, we have no place here, we will be torn to shreds

OBI WAN KENOBI

Your real optimistic, master

QUI GON JINN

Jedi must face reality when they most need to

The two Jedi hopped into a random battleship, sealing the doors shut. _Complete darkness._ Qui Gon Jinn ignited his saber, a group of droids aiming at them were now visible.

OBI WAN KENOBI

This is not good

Outside, two tiny helper droids carried titanium cargo in their stiff arms, tilting their heads to a landed battleship, where sound of slices echoed from. Inside, the lights suddenly turned on automatically, droid parts scattered around the floor.

OBI WAN KENOBI

That was easier than I thought

QUI GON JINN

Well you were right

OBI WAN KENOBI

Of what?

QUI GON JINN

The droids being useless. Not a very efficient invention

A battleship elevates and zooms into space.

INT. Nabooian Palace - Afternoon

Queen Padme Amidala is dressed in a fine red dress and her face sprayed with white makeup. She glares at the arched window which bestowed the sight of her royal guards being shot to death by tall steel coated droids codenamed B2.

QUEEN AMIDALA

(sigh)when will this tyranny end?

Two royal officers entered her bedroom, followed by a pair of B2 droids aiming at them.

ROYAL GUARD #1

I am sorry your highness

QUEEN AMIDALA

No, I am sorry


	2. Pages 10 thru 18

A B2 droid along with a federation droid escort the guards and Amidala down the marble stairs, holding their hands up. They then walk into an outgrown garden.

QUEEN AMIDALA

Your federation will fail miserably

FEDERATION DROID

Comment does not compute

INT. Cockpit - Federation Battleship

Obi Wan strangles the flight yoke, grinding his teeth against each other while Qui Gon Jinn presses several buttons calmly and pulls a lever down.

OBI WAN KENOBI

The ship's locked onto a targeted landing zone, It'll take pressure and time to get it to the capitol of Theed.

QUI GON JINN

No worries

The ship thuds and rocks.

OBI WAN KENOBI

Oh no

QUI GON JINN

What happened!?

OBI WAN KENOBI

It seems that the power generators have suffered from a great leak, meaning you got to hold onto something fast!

The battleship's velocity increases, surrounded by a scorching red outline while it was enters the planet's atmosphere. It slides across the grasslands. It then begins to flip over, five times. Finally it stops on its back. It was damaged with cuts and bends, half of it collapsing. Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jinn crawl out slowly. Covered with muck and bruises, They wipe the dust off their tan clothes.

OBI WAN KENOBI

Master, I've found some sort of trail

QUI GON JINN

Must be the droids, let's follow it, quickly

EXT. Palace Garden - Sunset

The pair of droids throw Queen Amidala and her guards into the droid tank. The guards help her back up, all sitting on the bench against the wall. She frowns and gulps, glaring at the cold droids.

QUEEN AMIDALA

You will not get away with this

B2 DROID

The odds say otherwise

The second B2 droid froze, loosening grip of its laser-blaster, as static clatter echoed from its head piece.

FEDERATION DROID

We have been given orders to execute

MYSTERIOUS VOICE(OBI WAN KENOBI)

I don't think so

The Jedi jumped behind the droids, slicing them in half in a split second. They shut off their sabers off and holster it into their belts.

QUI GON JINN

Are you okay, my highness?

QUEEN AMIDALA

Yes, just get me to the Republic Senate, I have political matters to take care of

QUI GON JINN

Very well. We will use one of the Nabooian Cruisers

DEEP VOICE

Not on my watch

The Jedi twirl around to find a tall Dathomirian wearing a black outfit with broad shoulders. He shrugs his sharp teeth back and forth. He then wavers out a two-sided _red _lightsaber. He smiles demonically.

DEEP VOICE

The name's Darth Maul. Care to dance

Darth Maul leaps over to Qui Gon's range, swinging his saber violently. Qui Gon steps back to block the hits, igniting his green saber and starts dueling with the well trained Sith. Qui Gon struggles to hold back Darth Maul's swings at him. Obi Wan kicks the Sith back 20 feet, who crashing onto a stack of metal containers falling onto his head. Obi Wan jumps over and attempts a deadly strike Darth Maul blocks. Maul jumps to his feet, battling the two Jedi simultaneously. Darth Maul soars onto the top of the Nabooian Cruiser. Qui Gon does as well, dueling Maul himself. His face turns red with sweat.

OBI WAN KENOBI

Master!

QUI GON JINN

Obi Wan, get the Queen out of here, now!

OBI WAN KENOBI

Not without you!

QUI GON JINN

Go now!

Obi Wan grabs the Queen. The two rush into a rambling landing deck scrambled with hundreds of ships. Obi Wan lays his eyes on a certain ship with an entry ramp leaning out. He, the Queen, and the Guards head into it quickly.

INT. Nabooian Starship - Cockpit

The royal guards take a seat and start the engines by pulling a thick red lever, riveting the steering wheel.

ROYAL GUARD #2

Let's get out of here

OBI WAN KENOBI

But Qui Gon!

EXT. Nabooian Cruiser platform

Qui Gon and Darth Maul repel each other with the force, both falling flat on their backs, picking themselves up quickly. Qui Gon slashes across Maul's chest with his saber.

DARTH MAUL

Ahhhhhhhh!

Seconds later, Darth pressed on the cut. Qui Gon performed a galloping kick on the young Sith, resulting in Darth plummeting 30 feet to the pavement.

DARTH MAUL(MOANS)

Uhhh

Qui Gon bounds over him and runs into the landing deck where the starship was hovering over him. He hops onto the edge of the ramp, climbing Inside while the ship flew off into the bright skies.

INT. Nabooian Starship - Cockpit

Qui Gon enters the cramped station breathing heavily.

OBI WAN KENOBI(SHOCKED)

Master!

QUI GON JINN

Hurry, we must not let those droids follow us

ROYAL GUARD #1

Uh oh

QUI GON JINN

What is it?

ROYAL GUARD #1

It seems the power generators are failing on us. We could only make one hyperspace trip, but that won't be able to take us to Coruscant

Qui Gon Jinn

What's the nearest planet?

Royal Guard #1

Tatooine, why?

Qui Gon Jin

We should make a stop there and replace the generators

Royal Guard #1

Do you agree with that, Queen Amidala

Queen Amidala

Yes

EXT. Orbit of Tatooine

The Nabooian ship hovers over the sandy planet.

EXT.

The Nabooian ship gently galls onto a hill made up of rocks and sand, the two binary suns shining on the silver ship. Qui Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Queen Amidala walk onto the terrain, overlooking a massively crowded spaceport. It's structures and monuments made up of minerals and junk metal. Landspeeders filling the roads. She smeared the makeup off her face.

QUI GON JINN

Mos Espa, the heart of scum and villainy on this planet

OBI WAN KENOBI

I've been here several times during solo missions. There should be a Todydarian dealer called Watto around there. He's annoyingly stubborn, but he'll do.

QUI GON JINN

I think I can settle with him. It won't take too long. Obi Wan you'll stay here and watch over the ship

OBI WAN KENOBI

Alright

QUEEN AMIDALA

I'm coming with you

QUI GON JINN

What?

QUEEN AMIDALA

You heard me. This is my business as well, It would be right to be involved

QUI GON JINN

I warn you only once Queen, these locals are vigorous

QUEEN AMIDALA

I can handle anything

Qui Gon Jinn released a sigh, the two walking along the reddish boulders.

EXT. Mos Espa Spaceport - Morning

Qui Gon and Amidala ignore prattling traders that walked up to them, varying in species. Qui Gon pauses to point towards a tiny round building with blue native wording.

QUI GON JINN

That's it

The two enter quietly, whispering to one another. The Watto, a blue floating creature with stubby wings headed their way, greeting them with crackling handshakes.

WATTO(SUBTITLES)

What is it you want from by wonderful shop?

QUI GON JINN

We need two external power generators for a B4-T5 enhanced Nabooian Starship Model C

WATTO

I might have what you want, come with me

Qui Gon and Watto walke outside into a yard filled with tall piles of spare junk parts falling on each other. Amidala waits inside, sitting on Watto's counter sighing. A teenager with blonde wavy hair and big blue eyes enters the room, wearing stained rags, screwing a spherical piece of machinery. He looks up to the Queen.

BLONDE TEENAGER

What brings you here?

QUEEN AMIDALA

Oh, my uncle's buying some generators for his broken down ship

BLONDE TEENAGER

You came to the wrong place. Watto's prices are insane. What's what's your name?

QUEEN AMIDALA

Mine is um, Padme.

BLONDE TEENAGER

That's a nice name. Soothing as your presence

Padme smiles brightly, wobbling her legs.

PADME

So what do you do after this?

BLOND TEENAGER

After what? People like me don't get time for anything except for eating and sleeping of course, you should know that

Padme

Wait...you're a slave?

BLONDE TEENAGER

I'm a human being

PADME

Sorry

BLONDE TEENAGER

It's alright. you're not like the other outsiders who treat me like an animal. I hate that

PADME

That must be stressful. How can you live like this?

BLONDE TEENAGER

Hope

Padme

Hope?

BLONDE TEENAGER

All this labor and work isn't for nothing. It reimburses in both superior and appalling ways. Keep your focus on the good sum instead of wasting thought and mindfulness trying to rid the darkness it bestowed

QUI GON JINN

I sense the force in you

Qui Gon was leans against the door with his arms folded.

BLONDE TEENAGER

The force? I call it logic

QUI GON JINN

Many are blind to such powerful logic. What is your name, boy?

BLONDE TEENAGER

I'm Anakin Skywalker


	3. Pages 19 thru 27

INT. JUNK PARTS SHOP - TATOOINE - DAYTIME

QUI GON JINN

Hmm. Skywalker, eh? Such a knowledgeable person shouldn't be in a dump like this

Watto drops into the room, straining his eyes with anger.

WATTO

Hay! This is no dump! You got that!

QUI GON JINN

My bad

WATTO

Now get out of here, your no good to me!

QUI GON JINN

Amidala, it would be best to leave

Anakin sets the rusted contraption aside and approaches Qui Gon Jinn.

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

I thought her name was Padme

QUI GON JINN(WHISPERS)

What?

PADME

Uh, um Amidala is my maiden name

ANAKIN SKYWALKER(QUESTIONABLE)

Oh

QUI GON JINN

Ah yes. Let's get going

PADME

Yes Uncle Jinn

Qui Gon bursts a confused stare at Padme.

Qui Gon and Padme rush outside. The dozens of colorful aliens vacate the spaceport patiently.

PADME

What about the parts? How did the transaction go?

QUI GON JINN

Not so well. He doesn't take republic credits and my Jedi mind trick doesn't work on him

PADME

This is not good

Anakin runs after them and catches up.

ANAKIN

Guys, you do know there's a sandstorm coming, right?

QUI GON JINN

Oh no

ANAKIN

Where did you guys land your ship?

QUI GON JINN

Far into the outskirts

ANAKIN(SARCASTIC)

You know they call it a spaceport for a reason

QUI GON JINN

Do you know a place where we can stay?

ANAKIN

No, not really. But you can stay at my place. It isn't that far

QUI GON JINN

Thank you very much

ANAKIN

Not at all

INT. HOMESTEAD - SUNSET

Anakin's Homestead was heavily cramped and disorganized with piles of spare droid parts and ragged clothing. The three sit lazily at the crooked dining table.

QUI GON JINN

Do you have a guardian that takes care of you?

ANAKIN

my mom

PADME

Is she here?

ANAKIN

She's preparing dinner for us

PADME

Oh really? That's kind of her

ANAKIN's mother(early 40's, brown/grayish silk hair) arrives with a grand plate of roasted meat and places it onto the table. She wipes hers hands and smiles.

ANAKIN'S MOTHER

Hello. My name is Shmi

Shmi takes a seat.

QUI GON JINN

Hello, my name is Qui Gon and this is my niece Padme.

SHMI

Nice to meet you two. You two aren't from around here are you?

QUI GON JINN

No. Our cruiser broke down and were stranded here

Anakin rolls his eyes and licks his lips.

ANAKIN

You know I've got an idea that can help you out

QUI GON JINN

What is it exactly?

ANAKIN

Look I've been building this sweet prodracer…

SHMI

Anakin, we've talked about this

ANAKIN(ANNOYED)

Come on, ma. You know I'm pretty good at it

SHMI

It's a very dangerous sport!

ANAKIN

Come on! Ma, you know what I'm capable of. You know it

Shmi's eyes water up.

QUI GON JINN

What's this about, if you don't mind me asking?

ANAKIN

My mom's ignoring my talent, that's what this is about

Anakin jumps from his chair and swiftly grabs a wide stuffed backpack from his red leathery couch. He storms outside mumbling angrily. Padme follows after him.

EXT. HOMESTEAD ROOFTOP - SUNSET

Anakin sadly watches over the vast view of Mos Espa with his legs comfortably crossed. Padme runs up the stairs and rests besides him.

PADME

What's happening, Anakin?

ANAKIN

You don't know how it feels like. Living on this goddamn wasteland. Everyday my dreams are crushed into oblivion. I know there's nothing for me here but I can't escape it.

PADME

Yeah, but…

ANAKIN

But I know what I said earlier to you. But you know what? That's not enough to help me. It's strange

PADME

What is?

ANAKIN

I know I'm not the only one. I feel a deeper presence more lost than I am, but farer. I can't explain it

PADME

Everyone has felt what you've feel, Anakin. And what I've learned is that everyone needs someone to help realize their true path. And most are too afraid admit it

Anakin sighs and looks deep into Padme's eyes as she does with his. Their heads loom slowly towards each other. Anakin gently lands his lips onto Padme's. The two embrace the moment as it becomes more magical._ THE SCREEN MOVES UP TO THE FADING BINARY SUNS._

EXT. STREETS OF MOS ESPA - DAYTIME

Qui Gon and Anakin make their way through the bumbling clutter of strangers towards the local Cantina. They stand serenely outside the entrance with their arms folded.

QUI GON JINN

Anakin, I want to hear about your plan

ANAKIN

Oh yeah. See I'm fixing up this old podracer back into its prime. I was going to enter a contest but I found out slaves couldn't enter it. I figured you take the podracer and take a swing at that contest. The prize is 670 Outer credits, more than enough to boost you cruiser back to life

QUI GON JINN

(laughs)I'm not an experienced racer

ANAKIN

(chuckles)Hmm. I guess I can't help you out then, friend. Sorry.

Qui Gon pads Anakin on his shoulder.

QUI GON JINN

Don't be. You have been extremely sincere to us

ANAKIN

Thanks

QUI GON JINN

Anakin, the podracer isn't what I wanted to talk to you about

ANAKIN

What was it then?

QUI GON JINN

Your greatly vast occurrence has confused me.

ANAKIN

What do you mean?

QUI GON JINN

The mild power I've sensed in you is one I've sensed in no one else's

ANAKIN

I don't get it

QUI GON JINN(WHISPERS)

The force. It is a mysterious interlacement that binds all living things together. One who truly connects with that link has been granted a majestic gift

ANAKIN

And what exactly is that?

QUI GON JINN

The ability to cast themselves with the vigor, shrewd, and clout of a true Jedi

ANAKIN(DEEP BREATHING)

Me, a Jedi! You've got to be kidding me!

QUI GON JINN

You shouldn't be surprised Anakin. Your faith and eagerness to accomplish has made you a shining demonstration of strength

ANAKIN

What does this mean?

QUI GON JINN

It means your life has taken a new and un-reversible course


	4. Pages 28 thru 38

EXT. HOMESTEAD COURTYARD - DAYTIME

Shmi's courtyard carried a few dried up planets and elderly satellites. Qui Gon Jinn and Shmi toddled through it peacefully.

QUI GON JINN

Miss Skywalker, you have raised a fine young man. Very tolerable and gracious. Who's his father?

SHMI

(Sigh)You'll think I'm crazy when I say this but…he has no father. I never had any relations with anyone before he was born. He…he…just grew inside me and it just happened. I just don't know how it happened

QUI GON JINN

You've witnessed his powers haven't you?

SHMI

Yes, yes I have. He's right. He was meant better than this. I just wish I could find someone grand and caring that can realize his true strength

QUI GON JINN

Hmmm

EXT. MOS EISLEY STREETS - NIGHTTIME

The roads and sidewalks made up of grain and stones were nearly empty. Only the stubby yellow eyed Jawas staggered on at this time. Qui Gon Jinn and Anakin amble alongside the ancient stacks of several homesteads.

ANAKIN

I can't believe you're a real Jedi! That's amazing. Just what do you want me to do about this…this…this so called "gift" of yours?

QUI GON JINN

Only thing you can do. Embrace it.

ANAKIN

What does this mean for me? Where is this going to lead me?!

QUI GON JINN

Coruscant

ANAKIN

What?

QUI GON JINN

You will stand before the Jedi council in order to analyze you

ANAKIN

For what exactly?

QUI GON JINN

To see if you are truly the chosen one

ANAKIN

The chosen one?

QUI GON JINN

It is said that one day the chosen one would rise and bring balance to the force throughout the galaxy

ANAKIN

What? How do you know it's me?

QUI GON JINN

My instincts, Anakin. And I am sure my other colleagues will use theirs wisely

INT. GARAGE - DAYTIME

The entire garage was overflowed with endless electrical circuits and joints. In the middle of the blemished room stood two protracted metal engines connected to a separate dented cockpit, all hovering in mid air. Anakin squeezed himself in, slipping on his helmet.

ANAKIN

This is my ride. I'm sure it'll win you that race, and in no time you'll be out of here

QUI GON JINN

I just don't see how I'll be able to manage this thing

ANAKIN

Come on, it'll be easy

Anakin flips two switches, the engines thundering loudly.

QUI GON JINN

Well…I…just…

ANAKIN

Watch

Anakin speeds the machine up. The podracer boosts up, escapes into the main lanes of the spaceport. The massive vehicle hovers at full throttle with tremendous speed and velocity.

ANAKIN

YEEAAAHHH!

The podracer rapidly goes spiraling through a long dark tunnel while Anakin grins joyfully.

ANAKIN

Now this is what yah call podracing

The podracer is thrown back to shine of the suns. It crashes through a lofty gate, twisting and crackling.

ANAKN

Ahhh shi…

The podracer slams onto several boulders, causing it to topple over itself endlessly, Anakin's cowardly scream echoing as it never fades away. Anakin fretfully presses and flickers buttons and knobs continuously, nervous sweat and blush shroud his face. Not too soon Anakin gradually closes his eyes shut and breathes deeply. The podracer's violent motion mysteriously halts, two feet away from bashing into a canyon's spacious bottom.

ANAKIN

Uh, um wow. That was pretty fun(uneasy laughs)

Anakin hops out and cleanses himself anxiously, taking about two minutes to glare at his damaged machine.

ANAKIN

He. Just some scrubbing and calibrations should do the thing. I hope

INT. JUNK PARTS SHOP - DAYTIME

Qui Gon walks into the trashed span, glaring around disgustedly. Watto flies into him. Watto snarls annoyingly.

WATTO

What do you want fool?!

QUI GON JINN

I want to organize a deal. You and me

WATTO

What kind of deal?

QUI GON JINN

A betting

WATTO

(laughs)Oh, my specialty

QUI GON JINN

See there will be a podracing competition this weekend. Your slave, Anakin I will surely enter it

WATTO

Uh, urh I don't like where this is going

QUI GON JINN

If he wins that race, I get the parts I need AAANNDD the boy will be freed. If he loses you'll get cruiser. Makes sense?

WATTO

Hmmm. Alright, I'll take it. Very well. Now leave me

Qui Gon smirks.

EXT. HOMESTEAD - NIGHTTIME

Qui Gon Jinn and Anakin enter silently.

QUI GON JINN

I saw what you did back there. Your quick reflexes are those of a Jedi. The force is strong with you. The only way to learn it's ways is to leave his scum-ruled planet. Trust me

ANAKIN

How am I going to do that?

QUI GON JINN

The only way you can. _Use the force_


End file.
